This invention relates to an apparatus for coupling a tractor, a dump trailer and a dump truck wherein the dump trailer can be selectively drawn by the tractor or by the dump truck.
Generally, dump trucks and tractor-drawn dump trailers are used to transport rocks, sand and earth from loading sites to dumping sites. Conventional dump trailers have been exclusively drawn by tractors and no attempt has been made to allow dump trailers to be drawn by dump trucks.